A Very Fairy Tail Christmas
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: One-Shot for X-Mas and Lucy Ever After. Sing the songs and gifts for children. Fa La La La La La La. A Christmas Tree in the guild. Fa La La La La La La. A party after morning gifts Fa La La La La La. A book on spells and and enchantment Fa La La La Laaa La. Laughing almost all the time Fa La LA La La. So, Merry Christmas to all and to a good night.


**A Very Fairy Tail Christmas!**

**Hello. It's been a while. I know that Lucy Ever After ended. That is why I am making this one-shot. If you like it I will make more one-shots for you guys. To think that Lucy Ever After only had ten reviews on the first chapter. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it had passed fifty reviews! Then when the story was a couple chapters from ending, we reached one hundred reviews! Now the story ends at one hundred twenty three! Wow! We've come far. I just wanted to thank all of you. You made me a better writer and I'm very thankful for that. SO read this one-shot and have some Happy Holidays!**

**Lover's Smile**

Dylan, Jace, and Nellie jumped on Jellal and Lucy's bed.

"It's Christmas!" They laughed waking the parents up.

Lucy's eyes flickered on and she was up. She yawned before tickling the still trying to sleep Jellal.

"Wakey, Wakey, eggs in bakey, it's Christmas," She smiled and pulled him downstairs.

The kids jumped and laughed. Jellal yawned four times. Lucy made some coffee for the two of them.

"Mommy look", Six year old Nellie exclaimed", Santa came!"

"And he brought a lot of toys! Wow!" Jace smiled.

"I think I'm in love", Dylan smiled hugging a giant present (which was bigger than Nellie).

Jellal and Lucy sipped there cups of coffee while the kids opened there presents. Nellie got four babier dolls with pretty dresses and accessories, with a small car. A new green flower girl dress with matching shoes. She got a giant doll house and two baby dolls. Nellie couldn't stop running around with all of her stuff.

Dylan got a mini jeep (the one for kids) that he could drive Nellie and Jace around. He got a purple, green, and black bike. He got a couple of games for his Game Boy. Dylan got two t-shirt, four pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes. There were so much stuff that he couldn't stop talking.

Jace got a dissecting kit. A modeled car and a cooking book. He got four game boards: Twister, Sorry, Quelf, and Life. All were cool games. Jace also got some cloths: a t-shirt, two pair of jeans, four sneakers, and a silver necklace. Jace loved everything he got.

Merry Christmas to the whole family. Jace was happy about the dissecting kit, though it was totally gross. Well that's was what Nellie said. She said it cutely and funnily. Dylan wouldn't walk anymore. He would drive that mini jeep everywhere he went. It was a funny seen. He once got in trouble for ramming it into Nellie. Jellal took the jeep away and Dylan crawled on the floor because of it. Lucy and Jellal didn't get any presents yet.

**At The Guild**

Jellal, Lucy, Dylan, his jeep, Jace, and Nellie sat at a table drinking drinks. Dylan rode Jace and Nellie around the guild. In the middle of the guild was a giant Christmas Tree. It was huge, almost the same hight as the top of the guild itself. Under the giant tree were small presents wrapped in blue, gold, silver, bronze, green, and red bows with white wrapping paper. They were all for the adults.

Lucy unwrapped her gift. _To: Lucy From: Macorov. _Aw, that was nice. Lucy got a book on spells and a zodiac watch. That watch can tell her which zodiac sign is today. So when she is battling, Lucy could look at the watch and call out a spirit. Today was the Bull. Taurus would have to come out. One these days, the zodiac for today would be ten times stronger than they already were if it wasn't their day.

Jellal also got a book of spells, but for dark wizards. He also got a ring that would turn him invisible if he said", _DO NA NO BIS PACEM." _It was silver with gold lining, and a emerald in the center.

A Merry Christmas Party went on threw out the night. It was a wondrous sight. Christmas light hung from the giant Christmas tree.

They also sang beautiful songs for the holy holiday. One of those songs were Jingle Bells.

"_Dashing threw the snow,_

_In a one horse open sleigh,_

_Over the hills we go,_

_Laughing all the way,_

_Ha,_

_Ha,_

_Ha,_

_Bells on bob tails ring,_

_Making spirits bright,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh,_

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh,_

_HEY!_

Another song they sang was The 12 Days of Christmas.

"_On the first day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__A Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the second day of Christma__s,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree__  
__  
__On the third day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the fourth day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the fifth day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the sixth day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__6 Geese a Laying__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the seventh day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__7 Swans a Swimming__  
__6 Geese a Laying__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the eighth day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__8 Maids a Milking__  
__7 Swans a Swimming__  
__6 Geese a Laying__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the ninth day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__9 Ladies Dancing__  
__8 Maids a Milking__  
__7 Swans a Swimming__  
__6 Geese a Laying__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the tenth day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__10 Lords a Leaping__  
__9 Ladies Dancing__  
__8 Maids a Milking__  
__7 Swans a Swimming__  
__6 Geese a Laying__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__11 Pipers Piping__  
__10 Lords a Leaping__  
__9 Ladies Dancing__  
__8 Maids a Milking__  
__7 Swans a Swimming__  
__6 Geese a Laying__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree___

_On the __twelfth__ day of Christmas,__  
__M__y true love sent to me:__  
__12 Drummers Drumming__  
__11 Pipers Piping__  
__10 Lords a Leaping__  
__9 Ladies Dancing_  
_8 Maids a Milking__  
__7 Swans a Swimming__  
__6 Geese a Laying__  
__5 Golden Rings__  
__4 Calling Birds__  
__3 French Hens__  
__2 Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree."_

It was the end of the Merry Christmas Party for tonight. With the children's sleepy eyes and the snowy fields, Jellal said", I think it's time to go home." Lucy smiled as she carried Nellie in her arms. Jace drove the mini jeep because Dylan had fallen asleep. It was a cold night, but warm inside the house. It seemed so peaceful in that house. With the three children's heads on the soft pillow and the adults so cozy together. So I say Merry Christmas and to all a good night.

**Hoped you liked it. I might make a one-shot for New-Year's Day. I hope your night is all as great as mine. I love all of you. Those first ten people to review Lucy Ever After, if your reading this, I dedicate this story to you. Those first ten people were: **_AnimeJoker, axelialea, AllieCat645, Kawii Mea-chan, dianaloveanime, AmethystBunnie543, natsuxLucy-chan, MysticBoy, Sparrow2099, and Joi Fullbuster. _**Thabk you guys for reading and reviewing Lucy Ever After. I really appreciate. To everyone, Merry Christmas!Good Night or Day! Bye!**


End file.
